Following A Maiden's Voyage (LAoPtS)
Following A Maiden's Voyage is the episode of Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series Summary Write the first section of your page here. Plot The rising sun ushers in a new morning for a young girl named Dawn, who is due to start her journey. She eventually gets up and pushes the window open to admire the view of her hometown, Twinleaf Town. As she gets dressed her mother Johanna along with a Glameow enter the bedroom. Downstairs, mother and daughter discuss Dawn's plans over coffee and Dawn pulls out a postcard that she received from Professor Rowan, inviting her to his laboratory to pick up her starter Pokémon. Examining the postcard, Dawn considers her three choices: the Grass-type Turtwig, the Fire-type Chimchar, and the Water-type Piplup. Dawn then comments that regardless, all three Pokémon would make a great partner in her bid to become a Top Coordinator just like her mother. She begins fantasizing about performing in Pokémon Contests with the three different Pokémon, acting out all her actions while her mother watches on. Later, Dawn prepares to leave for her journey, lugging a suitcase behind her full of dresses and jewelry. Her mother, standing on the house porch, tells her to pack more sensibly. They go inside, where Johanna fits everything that Dawn will need in a small backpack. Before she can leave on her journey, her mother gives her one last thing to take: her first Contest Ribbon as a good luck charm. Dawn thanks her mom, gladly taking it and dashes over to her bike. Dawn then sets out towards Sandgem Town from her home in Twinleaf Town along Route 201. She soon arrives in a Sandgem, and runs into a building which she believes to be the Professor's lab, only to find that it is a restaurant. Even with a map as a guide, she gets lost in the town, following every possible direction but unable to find the lab. While reading her map, she bumps into a man who reveals himself to be Professor Rowan, who offers to guide her to his laboratory. Meanwhile, at the lab, Professor Rowan's assistants are chatting while examining and feeding the three starter Pokémon. Two other assistants arrive in the room with a Starly and Staraptor. However, a fight quickly brews when Chimchar steals the last of Piplup's food. Piplup begins attacking Chimchar with Bubble Beam while Chimchar runs around the lab. While trying to keep Piplup under control, the chaos irritates Starly and Staraptor, who begin flying around and wrecking books and papers. The gust breaks a window in the lab, allowing the two birds to fly out into the wilderness, followed by Chimchar with Piplup in hot pursuit. The assistants plan to clean up, but as they begin, Professor Rowan arrives with Dawn. With only the Turtwig remaining, after getting glared at by Rowan, Dawn asks and is allowed to go and search for the four missing Pokémon. After receiving some tips from Professor Rowan, Dawn runs off towards the forest where the Pokémon were headed. Before she reaches the forest, however, she runs into Chimchar and Piplup, Chimchar still swinging away from Piplup's Bubble Beam. Dawn attempts to calm them down, but they ignore her, and Piplup tries to attack her briefly before both disappear into the forest. Dawn runs into the forest after them, only to hear Piplup's cry. She runs toward it, seeing Piplup as well as several other Pokémon trapped in a web created by an Ariados. The Ariados notices Dawn, chasing her through the forest. Dawn quickly hatches a plan, causing the Ariados to destroy its own web, making Piplup land safely in her arms. However, after sliding down a hill, Piplup seems very indignant, using Peck on Dawn several times. Dawn begins to berate him, but then realizes that he is simply hungry. Although Dawn offers him Pokémon food, he seems disdainful and won't eat it. Suddenly the Ariados returns, now with friends, and together they attack Dawn and Piplup. Trapped in a cage created by String Shot, Dawn distracts the Ariados with the Pokémon food while Piplup destroys the cage with Bubble Beam. Unfortunately, before Dawn can escape with Piplup, an Ariados trips her with String Shot. Piplup steps in and uses Bide to absorb the attacks of the Ariados, then destroys them and the cage with a massive energy wave. Shortly after, the Piplup faints, exhausted from having taken all the attacks and the energy used. While walking through the forest, Dawn stumbles upon Lake Verity. Piplup wakes up, recharged, but still hungry. Dawn looks into her Pokémon food can, noticing that she only has three pieces left. Despite being disdainful earlier, Piplup accepts the food. She then spots Staraptor carrying Chimchar back to the lab, with Starly close behind. Before they can return to the lab, however, the lake ripples, and a mysterious figure appears for a moment before vanishing. Upon returning to the lab, Dawn asks Professor Rowan about the figure. He notes that it could be the Legendary Pokémon of the lake. Shortly after, Rowan gives Dawn several Poké Balls and a Pokédex. Lastly, Rowan asks Dawn which Pokémon she wants for a starter. Much to Chimchar's obvious disdain, Dawn immediately chooses Piplup, noting that they are already a team. Dawn then sets out for her Pokémon journey in earnest, riding away from the lab, with Rowan and his assistants waving her off. At the same time, Ash, Pikachu, and Aipom are on a ship bound for Sinnoh. Ash boasts about becoming the Sinnoh Champion while the Team Rocket trio watch from below decks. After the ship docks, Ash calls Professor Oak on videophone to let him know that Aipom has accompanied him to Sinnoh, and Oak muses that he suspected as much and will send Aipom's Poké Ball to Professor Rowan. Before they continue, though, Team Rocket quickly snatches Pikachu from their balloon. Before the trio can leave, Meowth begins to argue with Jessie after she suggests they take a moment to look around. Jessie shields herself behind Wobbuffet, who ends up coping Meowth's Fury Swipes. Wobbuffet then uses Counter, destroying the balloon and sending Pikachu falling into the forest below. Ash and Aipom continue running after Pikachu, while Dawn cycles away from the lab. Major events *Dawn, a beginning Trainer and aspiring Coordinator, leaves Twinleaf Town to start her Pokémon journey. *Dawn sees the spirit of a Mesprit in Lake Verity. *Dawn chooses Piplup as her starter Pokémon and receives a Pokédex and six Poké Balls from Professor Rowan. *Ash arrives in Sinnoh, only to have Pikachu taken away and lost by Team Rocket, who followed him to the region. *Liam and the gang arrive in Sinnoh. Trivia * * * * Transcript * Following A Maiden's Voyage (LAoPtS)/Transcript Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes Category:Liam's Adventures Series